


Quiet Night

by jujukittychick



Series: songfic [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: stories_a_z, Gen, Hogwarts First Year, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, sorta songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8725963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujukittychick/pseuds/jujukittychick
Summary: Harry’s first winter break away from the Dursleys as he enjoys the peace of the castle





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my collection for [Happy Holidays](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/happyholidays/profile). Inspired by the winter scene in the 1st Harry Potter movie with Harry carrying Hedwig through the snow. Song is ["Silent Night"](https://youtu.be/D_kb3kiO4Uo)
> 
> Prompt: stories_a_z– Q, Happy Holidays on AO3
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and am making no money; I am doing this for my own fun and entertainment. The fandom belongs to its respective creators and owners who *are* making money off them.

_Silent night,_

_Holy night_

 

Harry wandered up to the Owlery through the mostly empty castle by himself, Ron having stayed behind in the dorm to hide from the twins’ pranking since their field of targets had been narrowed dramatically by everyone returning home for the winter break.  Burying his face even further into the Gryffindor scarf wrapped around his neck, he marveled over the changes in his life.  So used to having been ignored that time of year, unless his Aunt Petunia was wanting decorations pulled down from the attic or cleaned within an inch of its life, he really wasn’t quite sure what to do with his new friend and his family wanting to spend time with him, inviting him to do things, and sharing holiday treats with him.  It was also odd moving through the castle that was normally so busy with students and teachers bustling between between dorms and classrooms and offices when, now, there was barely anybody there.  The normal background dull roar of noise from numerous conversations was replaced with almost complete silence, only his footsteps and the soft whispers of the portraits in the various halls marked his travels.

 

_All is calm,_

_All is bright_

 

Harry was almost startled by the all the noise the owls made as he opened the door, having grown so used to the quiet on his way up there.  They were all hooting or ruffling their feathers, waiting until the sun finished its descent to make their way outside to go hunting for their dinners.  Standing out among all the brown and grey birds was his own Hedwig, her brilliant white feathers almost glowing like a star in the darkened tower room.

 

Spotting him, she hooted cheerfully and swooped gracefully down to land on his outstretched arm, hopping lightly up to his shoulder to nuzzle against the side of his head, her dangerously sharp beak carefully grooming his hair affectionately.  Petting her soft feathers, Harry made his way over to the arched openings overlooking the castle grounds.  Snow had fallen earlier in the day, softly, but steadily and now the world appeared to be blanketed in white.  And though the wind was near freezing as it blew through the open arches scattered around the room, he simply tugged his winter robes closer to him as he looked out over the incredibly peaceful scene.  Nothing moved outside, it was like the world was holding its breath, the sky almost completely dark and the stars appearing overhead.

 

He didn’t know how long he stood there just appreciating the view, but eventually Hedwig nipped lightly at his ear, bringing his attention to exactly how numb his face was and he laughed lightly, nestling his face against her warm chest for a moment, before shrugging her off his shoulder to take to her roost in the rafters.  He’d have to come back in the morning and maybe go for a walk with her while everything was still so pretty.

 

_Sleep in heavenly peace,_

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

 

By the time Harry made it back to Gryffindor tower, he’d managed to get feeling back in his extremities, though he was in no rush to remove his comfy scarf. More than happy to curl up in front of the fire with a big mug of hot chocolate, he sat and listened to Ron and the twins talk about their family traditions for Christmas - the gift giving and family dinners.  It was such an obscure concept for him, knowing only what he’d seen through the vent in his cupboard door in the previous years - never being part of holiday precedings, never being invited to enjoy the turkey and side dishes, never receiving an actual present, never being able to curl up under a big fluffy blanket with a cup of hot chocolate and simply enjoy the company of his loved ones.

 

Making his way to bed that night, beyond tired even though he hadn’t actually done much since he’d had no classes, he sighed happily as he slipped on his warm pajamas and under the sheet and heavy comforter on his bed, his head sinking in the fluffy pillow beneath him.  As he began to fall asleep he couldn’t help thinking that even though he wouldn’t be receiving any gifts like the others, this was still the best holiday he’d ever had; he was warm and fed and comfortable and surrounded by friends.  That was the best present he could ever have.

**Author's Note:**

> I have started a collection for winter themed fanfic on AO3. Everybody is invited to join, share the information with others, share it with groups you're part of of.
> 
> This is a multi-fandom non-denominational winter holiday fanfic collection. Everybody is invited! There will be two sub categories - Happy Holidays and Humbug Holidays - and you can post as many fics as you like to each category. It doesn't matter what you celebrate during winter (Christmas, Hanukkah, Yule, Kwanzaa, etc) or if you don't celebrate anything at all and just like the season.
> 
> It's winter and all of our favorite characters are celebrating (or not). This is the place to bring those stories to share with everyone (and maybe find a new fan of your fave fandom or pairing). The only real requirements are that your fic has to be set during winter and must be put under the proper sub-category (Happy or Humbug). Try to show some love to your fellow holiday writers and check out the other fics posted too.
> 
> As a bonus, if you post a fic between Dec. 1 and Jan. 2, I will make a banner with your username to use anywhere you'd like. The banner will be the one used for the category it's posted under - Happy or Humbug. Yes, that means you can potentially get two banners.
> 
> Follow the links below for more information:  
> Main Collection Link [ http://archiveofourown.org/collections/winterholidayfanfic/profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/winterholidayfanfic/profile)  
> Happy Holidays Link [ http://archiveofourown.org/collections/happyholidays/profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/happyholidays/profile)  
> Humbug Holidays Link <http://archiveofourown.org/collections/humbugholidays/profile>


End file.
